


The Crater

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Scenic Route [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Landscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy stared at the crater. Number 4 for my <a href="http://tv-universe.livejournal.com/profile">tv-universe</a> scenery challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crater

Buffy stared out over the crater. It was a giant gaping pit in the ground. Pale desert sand and bits of Joshua tree and the occasional chunk of blacktop that slid down from the edge of the road. Like a giant cone pointing down to the center of the earth, stripped bare beneath the punishing California sun.

It had been a shell of a town, two days ago. It had been abandoned and destroyed, but it still looked the part. It had been an actual town a year ago. Full of streets and shops and people going about their lives.

Now it was a crater, a white scar in the desert. Thorough destruction, and yet, there was something innocent about those pristine slopes. No darkness oozing from them to disturb this sunny day. And yet, as she looked over the edge, a cold shiver ran down her spine.


End file.
